


Gods & Monsters

by snarkyturtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Music, Oblivious Dean, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyturtles/pseuds/snarkyturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is too thick to notice the way Castiel feels about him, Cas calls in a favor and tells him the only way he knows how: with song. Because that's definitely what normal people do and not just something he saw in a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods & Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so if it sucks you have my wholehearted apologies. Any mistakes are mine. I own neither supernatural nor the song Gods and Monsters those belong to the CW and Lana Del Rey, respectively

"Cas why the fuck do I need to be here" Dean complained gruffly as Cas dragged him into the club. It was one of those small hipster ones where the drinks cost more than Dean's entire wardrobe and everybody there was a starving artist or college kid.  
"A friend of mine is performing and I promised her I'd come"  
"That doesn't answer why I have to be here"  
"Dean just shut up it'll be fine."  
"Whatever" Dean grunted and stayed in the back while Cas went up to the small stage  
"Castiel!" A low but distinctly feminine voice cried out  
"Hello Katherine" Cas replied with a small smile. The rest of their conversation was spoken in conspiratorial whispers but Dean caught a few things like  
"Is he here"  
"Yes I'm sure" and finally "good luck" which was odd because the woman said it to Castiel, not the other way around. Instead of joining Dean, Castiel slipped behind the curtain to what Dean assumed was the backstage area. Hmmm. This was weird. The lights in the club dimmed even more and a small spotlight illuminated the stage.  
"Hey everyone, I'm Katy and tonight I'm gonna sing a little for you if that's alright" the woman oozed charm and sex appeal as she beamed at the audience and everyone cheered. Dean zoned in and out during her performance until somebody tapped him on the shoulder  
"What" Dean snapped, tired and fed up with this shitty bar, even if the singer was good.  
"Katy asked me to give this to you" a girl said quickly, eyes wide as she thrust a piece of paper into Deans hand and ran away. Confused, Dean opened it just as from the stage Katy started talking again.  
"Okay guys this is my last song. Its a cover and a request from a good friend of mine. So if you weren't paying attention you might want to now. You know who you are, and this one is for you."  
Dean glanced up, even more confused by Katy calling him out. He quickly looked down at the paper, still partially folded and saw the message "Castiel requested this song for you. When I wink, read the note" in small girly handwriting. He tucked the note in his pocket and looked back towards the stage to listen to Katy singing about gods and monsters and angels, mildly amused by how the song seemed to fit Cas until Katy got to the chorus. His eyes widened to comical proportions as she sang **"Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is heaven what I truly want"**. When she saw his face she smirked, and then gave him a pointed look and winked. He quickly ripped the note out of his pocket and unfolded it seeing nothing but the sentence  "let him be the angel in your land of gods and monsters, and give him what he's looking for". He looked back up at the stage and Katy sang almost directly at him **_"In a land of gods and monsters, I was an angel; looking to get fucked hard"_** Deans jaw dropped and he gaped at the stage, not understanding, mind trying to process what just happened. Why would Castiel request this song? It couldn't be meant for him? Could it? This was surely a mistake. Castiel didn't even swing that way. Right? I mean he fucked that reaper, and then there was Meg. Yeah. Katy is just crazy. In his flustered state Dean hadn't even noticed the song ending, or Castiel coming out from behind the curtain until he was standing right in front of Deans face. He looked nervous and fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt as he quietly asked  
"Did you like the song?"

 

Noticing the flush on Castiels cheeks, there was really only one way for him to respond.

 

Needless to say, they were politely reminded by Katy that they were in public, and encouraged to get a room.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr (snarkyturtles.tumblr.com)


End file.
